One and Only
by ShyButterflyKiss
Summary: I suck at summaries but I promise a good read, just know that this story is rated M for a reason.
1. Shots

**Wow my first lemon, I didn't think I'd post one of these ever but I thought of it last night when I was bored and couldn't go to sleep. I started listening to a lot of party songs and about how Damon should have went to Bonnie instead of Rebekah and then I got the idea for this story. This starts off somewhere in between our town and the ties that binds us and Bonnie is parting because she needs time away from missing Jeremy and spell casting when she meets Damon's there and dances with him… which leads to sex! This story is the typical 'Bonnie and Damon start having sex and fall in love' story but this'll have a twist to it that sets it apart... I think? Chapter song is shots by LMFAO featuring lil John (YEAH!). Story name is One and Only by Adele, by the way, did anyone else predict that Adele would win six Grammys because she was nominated six times? I know I did!**

Chapter 1: Shots

"Go Bonnie! Go Bonnie! Go Bonnie!" Ok so maybe Bonnie had one too many shots of patron because now she was letting loose, maybe that wasn't a bad thing? It's been ages since she had fun, she used to go to parties, flirt with hot guys, sometimes have sex with said hot guys and get shit faced drunk. Now she was boring and so moody all the time and didn't have time to be fun, but not tonight, tonight she was going to be fun free spirited Bonnie who was currently celebrating because well… actually she had no reason too, she just felt that she needed a break from the constant spell casting and thinking about Jeremy. She was currently shaking her ass to Dance (a$$), the boys were loving her and the girls were either hating on her or dancing with her on the bar.

When Damon walked into the bar he wasn't expecting the first thing he heard to be "GO Bonnie! Go Bonnie! Go Bonnie!" His head turned to the direction where a bunch of men was gathered on the bar. "Dude look at her ass!" One guy said as he practically had to wipe drool from his face. "She should be my girlfriend." Another guys said wishfully. "Do you think I stand a chance at tapping that?" "Wow look at it go!" When he finally made it to the bar he almost, _almost_, gasped in shock at seeing the very judgmental little witch shacking what her mama gave her like a pro. Damon tilted his head to the right a little, why the hell didn't he notice Bonnie's ass before? _You were to busy being up Elena's ass._ A voice snickered at him in the back of his head, he scowled and went to get a drink but kept his eyes on Bonnie, he could tell she took dance classes.

When Bonnie finally got down off the bar she made her way down the to the bartender who gives her free shots. "Can I have another shot of patron?" She asked sweetly with a sly smile, the bartender stuttered ok before he rushed off to get her drink, man she forgot how good it felt to wrap grown men around her finger. "Well isn't this a surprise." Bonnie turned around and her eyebrows furrowed together. "Damon?" She slurred lightly as she looked at him in confusion. "What are yoouu doing heer?" Damon smirked and sat down next to her, she wore a simple dark purple one sleeve dress that was long enough so you wouldn't see up her ass when she danced but it was tight enough to leave little to the imagination. "This is a free country judegy." Bonnie scrunched her face up. "Don't call meh that, tonight I'm not new Bonnie, I'm old Bonnie!" Damon raised an eyebrow in amusement, she was drunk as hell. "And what's the difference?" Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Old Bonnie wassa rock shtar and new Bonnie ish… boring and moody."

Damon almost laughed. "I agree, old Bonnie is boring and moody." Bonnie nodded and batted her eyelashes at the bartender when he sat her drink down. "You would'ved liked old Bonnie, she wash kinda like you… expect for she washn't sho looshe." Damon frowned. "I'm not loose." Bonnie laughed and downed her shot like a true pro. "You are _sho_ looshe, even for a shupernatural." Before Damon could counter her and tell her that her slurring of words that had an s in them was annoying him, Bonnie jumped up. "Thish my shong, come on Damon danshe with meh!" Before Damon could protest she grabbed him and pulled him onto the dance floor, he smirked when he felt the glares of everyman in the small club on him as Bonnie danced with him.

At first Damon was shocked at this side of Bonnie, the way she moved and rolled her hips was poetic in its on way, he realized if he played his cards right she might have sex with him. A couple of songs pasted and they were now dancing to a slow song, they were just swaying back and forth to the beat. "Hey Damon, I didn't get the chanche to thank you for shaving me yeshterday… I know you did it for Elena but shtill, thanksh." Damon just nodded his head, this was the first time in a few months that someone thanked him for saving their life. "Don't mention it… and you know the world just wouldn't be the same without you and your judegy ways." Bonnie giggled. "Don't do that! My earsh are veeeery shenshitive! And thanks, you know the world wouldn't be the same without you too. You're a asshole but you're a asshole with a heart of gold!" Something about the comment made Bonnie giggle. "I'll take that as a compliment." He also noted that Bonnie was 'sensitive' in her ears. "I like you better then your brother, he ish shuch an asshole now, he ish a big meany to me! At leasht when you were an asshole to me you treated me with reshpect… shorta."

This time Damon did laugh, he never would have thought the day would come that Bonnie Bennett would say this to him. "Omg you laughed, you never laugh… you should it more often, it wash preeetty." Damon rolled his eyes as Bonnie pressed herself against him, she was talkative when she was drunk. "Hey Damon, you've gotta hard on." Damon frowned and looked down, sure enough there was a bulge in his pants and it was pressing against Bonnie's bum. "Let's go back to your place." Yup, he definitely played his cards right, but Bonnie was drunk and all he could think about was the aneurisms she'd give him when she woke up and realized she had sex with him and the only chance he had left to get Elena disappear.

"You'll regret it in the morning." Bonnie turned around in her heels and smirked. "I'm not drunk Damon, only tipshy, and I'll only regret it if you make me regret it, you won't do that will you?" So not only did he have a chance to fuck Bonnie, and to be honest with himself he's wanted to do that for well over a year now, but he could also keep his last chance at getting Elena? He crashed his lips into hers and was surprised when a spark of electricity went straight to his groin, Bonnie must have felt it too because she moaned.

XoXoXoXo

Bonnie was in a sticky situation now, she was currently making out with Damon Salvatore while laying down on the back seat of his car, he had park in a parking lot across the street from the club. "Damon, can't we go to your place?" Bonnie moaned out when Damon began kissing and sucking on her neck, her neck was also very sensitive. "Bonnie you're lucky we even made it this far." Damon whispered into her ear. He his hand crept down her body until he started to push her dress up. "I started to fuck you in the club" He whispered again. Bonnie started to moan harder as one of his hands pushed down beneath her panties. She gasped. "Your already so wet." Bonnie bit her lip as his fingers began to play with her clit, his mouth trailed kisses from her ear to her neck were he found her pulse.

After what seemed like ages a finger slipped slowly into her tight pussy and he pumped it in and out, she moaned and he used his other hand to pin her hips down. "You need to learn some patience." Bonnie just moaned and tried to thrust up against him, he was moving too slow and she was getting impatient. He began to suck on her pulse as he added another finger, pushing in and out… slowly….working her pussy…. Deeper… harder. She was getting wetter and wetter, her juices covering his fingers. "Damon faster!" Her moans were getting louder and louder, as he finally began to pick up the pace. "You're so hot and wet." Damon whispered. He thrust his fingers deeper into her….holding them in her until she begged him to move, and then thrusting them faster and faster. "You are going to cum so hard." He whispered, as the speed of his thrusting began to increase.

Bonnie closed her eyes and smiled slightly, if this was what it was like having sex with Damon then Bonnie should have done this ages ago, she also didn't know how Caroline had managed to give this up and she knew Elena was missing out big time, that's when she stopped thinking about her bff's during sex because that's plain weird. Waves of pleasure were moving through her every time his fingers pushed deeper and harder into her. Bonnie hands gripped his hair as she felt tears come to her eyes, this was too much pleasure for her handle any longer. Damon removed his hand and smirked when she wasted no time grinding her hips against his fingers and meeting him thrust for thrust. As she began to chant his name over and over again, Damon wondered why he hadn't done this sooner, this was one of the hottest things he ever saw. Her eyes were closed and her eyebrows were scrunched together and her mouth was open as she began to scream.

He added another finger and his thumb began to rub her clit, Bonnie could no longer say his name as she began to thrust harder, all she could do was moan and scream if he went deep and hard enough. Her whole body felt warm and sensual electric sparks began run up and down her body only adding to her pleasure. She was getting closer now, her body was shuttering. "I'm coming I'm coming." He began to go even harder and faster as she began shaking, shuddering and twisting as wave upon wave of powerful pleasure coursed through her body making her buck against him. But instead of screaming she did something unexpected, she bit his neck hard enough to draw blood. Damon was shocked at first and Bonnie must have realized what she just did because she laid her head back down with wide eyes. "Oops." Damon stared at her in shock. "You bit me like a vampire." Bonnie bit her lip and looked up at him sheepishly. "My bad?" Damon slowly broke out of his shock and stared down at the little witch. "Just for that I get to bite you now." Bonnie frowned and tried to protest but Damon kissed her. "Your not getting out of it."

He unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off, they both moaned in unison when he slid his cock in deep and stayed there. "How do you want it?" He asked her as his hands framed her face and he stared into her half opened eyes. "Hard and fast." He smirked and began to speed up his pace, never taking his eyes off her, he rammed his hard cock deep inside her faster and faster. Bonnie screamed out and through her head back. Every time she thought it couldn't get any better he would impaled her harder and faster, she thought she was going to pass out from pleasure. "Fuck Bonnie you're so wet." He hissed out as his left hand grabbed her ankles, Bonnie gasped as he pushed her legs to her shoulders lifting her ass up in the air, the position was embarrassing and she's never done it before but this only caused him to go _deeper_ inside of him. He pulled all the way out of her before slowly sled back inside of her.

"Damon go faster." Bonnie moaned out breathlessly, he was going so slow and from this position she couldn't thrust up to meet him. "Didn't I say you needed to learn patience." Bonnie moaned and tried to thrust up, fail. "So your gonna torture me?" She could finally speak again. "I'll go faster if you say you're sorry." Bonnie shook her head. "No waaaaaaahhh!" He slammed into her again filling her to the brim, he was the biggest she's ever had, not that she's been with a lot of boys but you get the point! "Come on, it's just a four letter word." He sat up and began to grind his hips slowly, teasing her even further. "What am I so-sorry about?" He smirked and plucked at her swollen clit, Bonnie moaned as it sent a shock wave of pleasure through, she was close to coming again but this wasn't going to get her off… "For biting me." He pinched her clit this time, the bastard was trying to tease her into saying it. "A-after you." Damon frowned and slapped her ass cheek, which made her squeal. "That's wasn't sorry." Bonnie moaned again, she's had enough now.

She slipped her ankles from his hold and pushed him back, he fell on his back with a huff. "Seriously Bonnieeee!" You don't want to know how close Damon came to slapping his hand over his mouth in embarrassment, he wasn't suppose to 'squeal' in such a wimpy way but Bonnie surprised the hell out of him when she slammed herself onto his dick when he thought she was going to leave. Bonnie didn't seem to notice the slip up, instead she moved her pussy up and down on his cock as quick and hard as she could. She bit her lip in an attempt to stop her screams as she began to grind her hips, Damon moaned as he reached up and ripped her bra of exposing her breast. "Hey! That was my favorite bra!" Damon rolled his eyes as he reached up and pinched her nipples, make her bounce harder on him. "I'll buy you a new one." Bonnie moaned as she tugged at the hem of his black t-shirt, he pulled it off and record speed and pulled Bonnie to him. Damon moaned as he began to meet her thrust for thrust, he loved witches. They all had their inner sex goddess they could move almost as quick and hard as a vampire in bed.

"Oh fuck-YES!" He gripped her ass as he began to pound into faster then humanly possible, Bonnie was screaming to the heavens and Damon was sure the people waiting to get into the club across the street could hear her. Bonnie was saying something else but Damon couldn't understand a word, he moaned and thrust harder into her when felt her tighten around him. "I'm coming oh god I'm coming." Bonnie gasped when she felt him sink his teeth into her neck as came hard, the first time Damon bit her it was painful, scary and it was something she never wanted to try again. But this was different, the pain only lasted for a second before an indescribable pleasure took over her and she couldn't even breath as Damon plowed right through her orgasm and she felt tears come to her eyes. "Fuck Bonnie." Damon said as he cradled her shaking form, he should have did this as soon as he might her three years ago. He listened to her trying to catch her breath and he licked his lips clean of her blood, she tasted like juicy peaches and lush mangos. "Y-you bit me!" Bonnie gasped out as she put a hand to her neck, surprisingly there wasn't much blood on her neck. _I bet you gently so there wasn't much blood._ Bonnie jerked back and stared at Damon with wide eyes. _Did you hear that?_ Bonnie's mouth dropped open. _Oh my god I hear you, why can I hear your thoughts?_

**Wow I blushed while I was writing this, words like 'cock' isn't in my everyday vocabulary at all. But did you guys like it? Should I continue? I know Bonnie was OOC but she was tipsy and everyone is OOC when tipsy, I based her off a friend of mine, she likes drinking patron and words with 's' in them turn into 'sh', she's talkative and she gets a little umm… 'in the mood' when tipsy. I said there would be a twist but were you all expecting mind reading? XD**


	2. I don't want to be in love

One and Only

**I'm back my peoples, this chapter was hard to do after I watched 3x15. Seriously VD writers? You guys need to have me on your team, I'd write better crap then that, smh. And sorry this took so long, I've had this written for almost half a week but I didn't submit it, I'm soooo lazy it hurts! **

Chapter 2: I don't want to be in love

The ride back from the club was _so_ awkward, Damon didn't even attempted to make jokes he was just trying to make since of the mess and Bonnie could hear everything he thought. "What do you think this is?" Bonnie asked as she looked out the window, she just wanted to get home, sleep this off and pray this was just a dream. _I don't think it's that simple Judegy._ Bonnie grimaced. "Don't call me that… and can't you speak?" _I can but this is so much fun._ It was fun for Damon but for Bonnie this was just a really serious invasion of privacy. "You never answered my question." _This is most of the makings of a blood bound except your suppose to exchange blood between vampire and the human three times and it was only twice…_

Bonnie sighed as she glared down at her dress. Not only did he tear her bra to shreds but also her underwear and dress, she was literally wearing rags. _I said I was sorry._ Bonnie jut glared at him then stared down at her dress sadly She didn't buy anything, she barely brought any food, for two months just to afford this dress. _Look I'll take you shopping for a new dress._ Bonnie glared at him. "Grams always told me not to accept a thing from a man who isn't my dad because they well always want something in return." Damon smirked. _She's a smart woman then, how about I just give you the money then?_ Bonnie folded her arms and eyed him warily. "I'll accept it if you use your words to talk to me." _Well I guess you don't want the money then. _"Well I guess I don't." Damon frowned as he glanced at Bonnie, he forgot how stubborn and independent she is, while some girls would have given in she held her ground, he may not like her much but he respects her.

"Here then." He said as he put the money on her lap. "100? If the dress coasted 100 dollars I wouldn't be depressed about it." Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine then how much was it?" Bonnie sighed sadly, she wanted another drink now, she had cared for this dress like it was her baby. "680 dollars, It was discounted." It was Vera Wang so you know that was _cheap_. _Seriously depressed over a dress._ Bonnie glared at Damon. "It was a really pretty Vera Wang dress that I worked hard to get without any help, it's the most expensive then I've ever bought!" Damon just closed his mouth and chucked it off as a 'girl thing'. "Fine I'll give you the money." Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon's reply, she was going home as soon as possible to find a spell for this…

XoXoXoXo

"Why isn't there a spell for this!" Bonnie moaned as she closed the 20th grimoire, none of them had anything that described what was going. It was like their minds were blended as one, whatever Damon thought Bonnie could hear it, whatever she thought Damon could hear it, now Damon didn't even need an invite to come into her home! Totally privacy invasion! _Stop getting your thong in a bunch._ Bonnie got up and snatched her underwear from Damon. "I thought you were going to use your words now and stay out of my stuff!" Damon smirked at her and pulled out another one. "First it was a see through teddy and now a leather corset, why did Jeremy cheat on you again?" Bonnie wanted to give him an aneurism but she couldn't because there minds were 'one' and that meant if she did give him one she'd actually be giving them both one and because she didn't have a healing factor the spell was useless, damn.

"Elena and Caroline gave them because they said I'd feel good wearing stuff like that under my cloths." That wasn't true instead it seemed like every guy was staring at her like they _knew_ what she had on under her cloths, it was unnerving. "Bonnie guys stare at you because your hot, you probably just didn't notice it before." Bonnie raised an eye and backed away warily. Did Damon just give her a compliment? So the world really is going to end in 2012. "I can be nice." Bonnie rolled her eyes and stuffed her things back into her draw. "Yea, to everyone but me. With me its always 'Judegy we have a problem so fix it'." She doesn't even get a 'thank you' or a pat on the back, they just ask her if it'll work like they're doubting her abilities then they move on.

Damon hated it when witches get like this, you ask them to do a few spells and then they start felling used and abused She shouldn't even be thinking about this because she's doing it for Elena. Bonnie, who had heard his thought, sat up with a huff. "Excuse me?" _Oh shit_. Was all Damon could say before the verbal onslaught began. "A few spells? A few spells? You call me damn near every day to do spells and then after it's done you practically throw me out! It takes time to recover from spells which is something you guys don't let me do!" Well Bonnie was letting out all her pint up anger Damon was wondering when she was going to notice that anything that wasn't bolted to the flower as levitating, which was pretty much everything in her room, and there was a raging storm outside.

"Bonnie you need to calm down-" Bonnie glared at him, if she could find a way to inflict harm on him then she would, she didn't even care if it hurt her. She was on a high and didn't feel like coming down. "Bonnie look at what the hell you're doing!" Bonnie paused and looked at all the things that were levitating, with a sigh she began to put everything to their proper place. Damon looked at her with shock; he didn't know the witch was capable of doing that. Bonnie just shook her head and ran for her bathroom where she proceeded to throw up what she had for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

XoXoXoXo

"What the hell was that." Damon asked as she stepped out of the bathroom, she just moaned and walked to her bed while holding her stomach, it felt like she'd start throwing up again if she even blinked to fast. "What was what?" Damon rolled his eyes. "When you throw a magical temper tantrum then threw up your dinner." Bonnie just sighed and got under her covers slowly where she just stayed there curled up into a ball. "My powers are tied to my emotions, if I get angry then my powers start acting up. It's harder now because my powers keep getting stronger and now if I get mad then they start acting up." She finally understood why Emily seemed so emotionless to her, if she was one of the strongest witches in the Bennett line then she probably couldn't even get the tiniest bit mad or else someone would end up dead.

Damon perked up at that thought. "Emily! I bet she has something to do with this!" Bonnie frowned and set up slowly. "Why are you blaming Emily?" Damon pulled on his leather jacket. "Because this is Emily, I bet you a she has everything to do with this." Bonnie looked at him then sighed, she doubted Emily had anything to do with this but maybe she knew what was going on. "Let me get my jacket."

XoXoXoXo

As soon as she stepped into the house she could hear the witches gossiping excitedly. _**They're here…**_ One dead witch whispered. _**It worked then**__._ Another whispered. _Y__**ou know I always thought they had potential, I love those stories about the couple going from hating each other to loving each other.**_Ok that one scared her. _**Oh stop it Betty this is no romantic matter! This is serious business**__. _Ok so maybe Emily did have something to do with this. "Emily we need to talk." Was what she said as soon as she stepped into the basement. "Bonnie what are you doing here? I didn't call you." Bonnie sighed at Stefan and stepped into the middle of the room, _God he's an asshole!_ "Emily!"

The gossiping witches went silent. _**Yes?**_ Bonnie took a deep breath as she heard her dead ancestor speak in her mind. "Did you really cause this to happen?" _**Yes I did.**_ Bonnie moaned and Damon smirked. _Told you she had something to do with this!_ Bonnie rolled her eyes._ Shut up Damon!_ "What's going on here?" Stefan asked, Bonnie ignored him because his demanding attitude was starting to get on her nerves. Damon was just looking back and forth between them with a smirk, he was glad that there was someone on the face of the earth that perfered him over Stefan that was still alive. "Why did you do this with Damon Salvatore of all people!" _**I know you heard it right? That nagging voice in the back of your head whispering that you wouldn't make it out alive when this mess was over, that was your psychic instinct trying to warn you that you were actually going to die. There are other Bennett witches such as Lucy but they aren't from the main line, they won't be as powerful as you will be or anyone from the main line every will so you need to live to keep the line powerful and our secrets safe.**_ Bonnie huffed.

"So you bind me to him? Why not Caroline, I wouldn't mind sharing a mind with her." _**As much as Caroline would have tried to protect you she just wouldn't have been powerful enough, the only people fit to for the job was Stefan or Damon. One of those horny bastards would have made a move on you eventually, which would have allowed me to do the spell, Damon was just the first to do it.**_ Bonnie cringed at the thought of being connected to Stefan, he was being a bigger ass to her then Damon was... at the moment, Bonnie just knew that Damon would do something to tick her of again. "But why did you have to wait until we were…" Bonnie didn't want to say it in front of her ancestor, it felt like she was shaming her for giving in to her desires. "Wait until we were having sex."

_Screw you Damon!_ Bonnie said as she glared at him. _You already did that last night._ "You two had sex?" Stefan asked with smirk on his face, he was trying not to laugh at the thought of it. "Yea we did, and f.y.i Bonnie is a freak in-" Bonnie cut him off. "SHUT UP!" _**Sorry there wasn't any better choices, believe me I would have picked Caroline for you in a heartbeat, but they were the only two vampires close enough to you stood a chance of seducing you willingly into bed that were strong enough for the job.**_ _Great, now I feel easy._ "Let me get this straight, you two slept together and now Emily bound you two together like a blood bond? This is hilarious!" Bonnie glared at Stefan, at least someone got humor out of it. _I do too! _Bonnie moaned again, she was getting a headache. "So why do we have to share our minds constantly?"

_**That increases the chances of you living, if you two are constantly connected then you two well eventually realize that the other isn't so bad and he well want to save you because he wants too and not because he feels obligated too.**_ Bonnie took a deep breath, Emily was trying to help her but she was only making things worse for her. _**You'll thank me later, besides I did what I had too to protect what's mine**_. _Yea I know, protect your family at all cost, but with a vampire?_ **… **_**There is something I can do to make this a little… easier on you. I could grant you two the ability to stop the mind sharing for a few hours, but you will regret this later on, in the future. Do you still want this?**_Bonnie frowned, why would she regret having privacy if only for a few hours? "I want it!"

…_**Fine then, now all you have to do is put up a mental shield and you'll be able to block each other for a few hours…**_ Bonnie sighed and concentrated as hard as she could and everything went quiet… " Thanks Emily, I have my mind back!" _**I wouldn't be thinking her just yet young one.**__ The witch that told 'Betty' said. __**Oh can't we do something about what's going to happen? What if they never move past it, all that potential love will be wasted.**_Bonnie could tell that Betty had a thing for romance, why she saw potential in her and Damon she'll never know. No we must not, we are not even allowed to do this much, we are abusing our power from the other side. Bonnie frowned and concentrated on the conversation the witches were having.

"What is it?" Damon asked as he walked towards Bonnie. _**But Emily I know you want to save her, she is your descendent too.**_"I think something bad will happen but I'm not sure who they're talking about…" _**I could only save one and I have already made that choice…**__ That's_ when everything went quiet. "I think they were talking about a Bennett witch but I'm not sure who…" Bonnie sighed, but smiled when she realized how quiet her head was. She walked out of the house with Damon right on her tail. "Have a nice time love birds, don't do anything I wouldn't!" Stefan called out as he began laughing, this was going to be just as dramatic as daytime soaps. "Don't worry, I won't rip her apart then feel guilty and piece her back together." Stefan stopped laughing and glared at Damon, obviously that was still a sore topic.

XoXoXoXo

**Where are you?** Bonnie bit her lip nervously as she texted her dad, she needed him right now because everything's a giant mess. **Sorry honey my flight got delayed because of the weather, I won't leave until tomorrow night.** Bonnie groaned put her head on the counter. "This one's on the house." Bonnie looked up and smiled at Matt as he sat a shot of patron down next to her head. "Did I have that 'I need a drink' look on my face?" He smiled sadly and nodded. "Your dad's not coming is he?" Bonnie shook her head no, her dad was never here when she wanted him to like when grams died, a few hours after the funeral he went on a trip leaving Bonnie no choice but to seek comfort in her Aunt. But when she wishes he were on a trip he stays, like when Bonnie had to fake her death. She told him she was staying at Elena's and she almost got caught up in that lie so many times. Matt always knew when she having dad troubles, she feels guilty that she's been neglecting their friendship.

"Mattie lets talk, we haven't talked in a while." Matt chuckled at his old nickname and went around the bar to sit next to her. "Have you talked to Caroline yet?" Oh crap, CarolinexMattxTyler drama, must avoid! "Yea her dad had already died, I just held her while she cried…" It killed her seeing her best friend in so much pain, they definitely needed a girls night now. "And that bastard isn't even here." Matt said bitterly, Bonnie winced. "I found my mom today." CarolinexMattxTyler drama avoided! "Really?" Matt asked in shook, Bonnie nodded and downed her drink. "Yup, she told me why she had to leave and then she knocked me out with herbs." Matt stared at her in shock so Bonnie continued. "Yup, I had to tell her the location of the coffins where or they would kill _her son_."

Matt poured her another shot. "Her son? She has a son?" Bonnie nodded sadly. "Well not by blood but since she adopted him he's still her son." Bonnie downed her drink, it hurt to know that while Bonnie was wondering what was so bad about her that made her mother run away from her while her mother was off raising another kid, blood related or not the kid had still spent a hell of a lot more time with her. "Man what the hell happened to us? Why can't we ever just be happy." Bonnie shrugged, talking about this was making her depressed. "So what about you?" Matt shrugged. "I'm trying to do good in school so I can go to the University of Florida." Bonnie nodded her head, and smirked. "Still trying to get into the Florida Gators huh?" Matt nodded and grinned. "Yea, they're the best college football team ever, if I can get into there I know I can go pro."

Bonnie smiled, it was nice to know that someone was following their dreams. "What about you? Still trying for Rhode Island school for design?" Bonnie shrugged and looked down at her empty glass sadly, she used to love anything that had to do with art. She drew she painted she took photos she even danced because it looked so beautiful, like a form of art. "Well things have been hectic…" Matt was quiet as realization hit him. "Bonnie I know your saving Mystic falls a lot but you still need to focus on yourself every once in a while, don't lose who you are." Bonnie nodded her head and sighed. "That's the best advice I've had in a while, I'm leaving now, I need some sleep." Matt nodded and watched her walk out of the door, Bonnie just thought about how long it's been since she drew anything while she looked for her keys. "Little witch." Bonnie frowned and looked up from her purse. "What are you doing here Damon?" He just shrugged but Bonnie could tell that something seemed... off about him. "What happened."

"Nothing happened." Bonnie just tsked and shook her head. "What did I tell you about lying to a witch?" Damon was quiet while Bonnie continued to look for her keys, she stopped digging through her bag and dug her hand into her back pocket, it's always the last place you think to look. "Stefan punched me because I kissed Elena." Bonnie, who was in the middle of unlocking her car, turned around to face him. "Do you want my honest opinion?" Damon shrugged. "Shoot." Bonnie nodded and braced herself, she wasn't going to sugar coat this. "You deserved that punch and a whole lot more. What you did was _wrong_ and you know it. If Elena would've kissed you this would've been a different matter because you wouldn't have had control over it, but what you did to your _brother_ is wrong! He gave up happiness and Elena _twice_ for you, that was a selfish move and its total betrayal." That's when Damon let his mental block go and Bonnie could feel his emotions, she gasped and took a step back, it was like he was feeling too much Everything was just so intense like every human emotion was amplified and put inside him, no human could ever feel this much.

"You don't understand, I love her Bonnie. And Stefan did those things on his own, I didn't ask him to give up his life for me. Stefan always gets everything he wants while I'm always second." That's when images flashed through her head, images of Damon taken beatings over something Stefan did but his father didn't seem to care. Everyone in the house had favored Stefan over him and he couldn't understand why. Even the woman in town favored Stefan to Damon and he was the perfect gentlemen. Bonnie could understand where he was coming from, for once in his life he wanted to be better then his brother but this just felt so wrong to her.

Seeing two brothers fighting over a girl who was in love with both brothers. "Ok you love her, big deal. Stefan is your _blood brother! He loves you_ and when you love someone you'd give up your life for them whether they ask you to or not, because you love them enough to want them happy at the expensive of your own happiness. You love your brother, don't deny it, and he loves you too so why are you fighting over a girl!" Honestly why doesn't Elena see the effect she's having on their relationship? In the beginning she was the reason why they were starting to reconnect their friendship but now she's destroying their relationship and she doesn't even see it.

Siblings is totally wasted on the wrong people, growing up Bonnie had always been lonely and wished to have a younger sister to take care of, or an older brother to watch over her but instead she'd have to make do with Caro and Lena, not that she minded. Bonnie turned around to unlock her car while Damon thought about her words, the whole thing really did seem so pointless to her and Damon could feel it. She opened her car and slid in, intent on just going home and sleeping when Damon pushed her into the passenger's seat. "What the hell Damon!" She said as she watched Damon set in the drivers seat. "I'm driving because I can tell you've been drinking, don't you know the dangers of driving when you've had a few drinks?" Bonnie frowned and handed him the keys, she then got into a comfortable position and started to drift when… "God dammit I've got homework to do!"

Damon smirked as he watched Bonnie silently fume and rant about how stupid Geometry is and that she doesn't care about American Government. Today's been a hard day and all she wanted was to forget about it, lets not forget the fact that she _still _doesn't have her powers back. Bonnie may have lied when she said she only found her mother for help on a spell and her feelings may have gotten _a little_ hurt, she _might_ have wanted to get to know her better but that all stopped when her mother _drugged_ her and _took_ her powers to protect her _other_ child who she loved more then her. _Stupid bitch._ "So meeting mommy dearest didn't go according to plan right?" Bonnie glared at Damon, she wasn't angry at him but she was just angry period. That fact that her mother was raising some other kid while Bonnie was left being jealous of Elena and Caroline's moms because they loved their daughters to death.

"Bonnie don't sweat about it, you are doing just fine without her and you will be doing fine even if you never see her again. And btw her son was ugly anyway." Bonnie started to laugh. "Did you just say btw?" A pause. "You saw him?" Damon rolled his eyes. "Through your thoughts." Bonnie sighed and laid her head back down on the window, that's when she suddenly got a bad feeling. Bonnie frowned and sat up as she tried to think about what could have given her this feeling, whenever she had a bad feeling about something that meant something bad was going to go down and someone could end up dead. "So you get feelings like that all the time? It's freaky" Damon asked as he zoomed down the streets to her house. "Yea, if you think this is bad you should see my dreams." God did she _hate_ those damn dreams… "So Bonnie… about last night." Bonnie raised an eyebrow and stared at Damon, she never thought that _he_ would be the one to bring it up, Bonnie wanted to but then she'd imagine the awkwardness and she'd change her mind.

"What about it?" Damon looked her in the eye. "Was that the last time?" Bonnie shrugged. "Do you want it to be the last time?" Damon shrugged. "Do you want it to be the last time?" Bonnie frowned at him. "I asked you first." Damon smirked at her. "Actually I asked _you_ first, you just answered my question with another question." Bonnie shrugged, she didn't think about it much today but the thought about them having sex just seemed… wrong. "I wouldn't mind it if we… became friends with benefits." Bonnie bit her lip timidly. "Wouldn't we have to be friends first?" Damon shrugged and tried to act like everything was fine but secretly he didn't want her to reject him, not that he'd ever tell her that but he didn't need to because she could feel it. "Damon this it just… wrong! You're a vampire I'm witch, we don't see eye to eye at all. And you are in love with another girl, that other girl happens to be my best friend who's in love with you _and_ her boyfriend."

Damon just rolled his eyes as he pulled into her driveway. "That sounds like a bunch of excuses to me, why don't you have a little fun." Bonnie shook hr head and looked him in the eye as seriously as she could. "Because when it comes to things like this I don't have fun. When I get with someone it's usually with a guy I know I won't have feelings for and I won't see him again because when I get into a relationship I fall hard and fast. When I sleep with a guy more then once it's because we are together." Damon just sighed and shook his head sadly. "Bonnie it's just a friends with benefits thing it's easy." Damon huffed and rolled her eyes, he just didn't understand at all. "Look Damon for me it's not easy, I fall in love easily." She blushed after she said it and she casted her eyes down. She was pretty sure that _if_ they did start this friends with benefits thing then she'd start to fall in love with him and she'd be forced to watch as he and her best friend had eye sex, and maybe even real sex… not that she'd be watching that, with each other.

"I don't want to be in love with you because that'd only leave me with a broken heart and I'm not over my last one." Hell just froze over because she was telling all of this to Damon Salvatore instead of her best friends, she got the feeling that back at the witch house Emily was smirking at them. "Bonnie…" She looked up from her lap at the sound of his voice and watched as his face inched closer and closer to hers, his eyes were soft and tender. "Damon don't-" When his lips connected with hers that electrical rush washed through her but this time it left her with a tender feeling rather then the rare passion it did last night. _I'll be gentle, I promise._ Damon didn't know what the hell came over him but he wasn't fighting it, and he didn't forget what Bonnie said about falling in love with him, in fact the thought of Bonnie being in love with him didn't scare him nearly as much as it should have.

A warm tender feeling came over him and it unnerved him because he wasn't use to feeling… warm and tender. When he felt something it was always passionate and overwhelming but this was different, and before Damon lost himself in the moment he vowed to find out whatever the hell was happening to him. Damon pulled Bonnie from her seat and now she was straddling him as their lips moved against each other's softly and slowly. Bonnie moaned and ground her hips into his already rock hard erection, his hands rested on her hips as she rocked into him and kissed him lazily. This was completely different from last night, last night their kisses were rough and hard but this was the complete opposite of that.

Bonnie moaned as Damon kissed down to her neck, his hands were trailing down her stomach and to her- "BONNIE!" Bonnie gasped and looked out the window, there stood a tall muscular man who was glaring at them trough the window with a red face and gritted teeth. "Daddy!" Bonnie squeaked out as she jumped back into the passengers seat quicker then a vampire could have. Damon was thankful he was a vampire and didn't have to worry about her father beating his ass to death. "Get. In. The. House."

**Chapter song is Dance floor anthem (I don't wanna be in love) by the Good Charlotte! I know there wasn't smut in this chapter and there was BARELY a lime but maybe there'll be some for next chapter for you :D This story has a plot so there will be some chapters without lemons. And is TVD trying to fuck with my stories? Seriously I had to rewrite this whole god dammit chapter :( It's like they are personally making sure that they are putting huge dents into Bamon fics!**


	3. Glad you came

One and Only

Chapter 3: Glad you came

"Have a good time Daddy." Bonnie said extra sweetly as she walked towards him. "Be good baby, and remember to lock the doors when you leave, oh and stay away from the woods. There's been a lot of animal attacks recently." Bonnie smiled and nodded to her father while she put his coat on for him, every since last week Bonnie's been the perfect daughter because she feels guilty for having to compel her father. When he caught them about to do the do he got so angry. He yelled at her to go in the house and then he hit Damon, Damon stood still and tried hard to control his anger. This was Bonnie's dad and he didn't want to hurt her, wait! Where the hell did that thought come from?

"You bastard! How dare you try and sleep with my daughter! How old are you? I should have you arrested you pedophile!" Her father continued to yell and Bonnie watched in horror as some of the neighbors lights turned on, to make matters worse her father pulled out his cell phone. _Oh shit he's gonna have you arrested!_ Was all Bonnie could think while Damon just gave her an apologetic look. _I'm going to have to compel him._ He didn't wait for Bonnie to answer, there wasn't any time too, a few neighbors were already outside while her dad was already dialing 911. _I don't understand why he didn't voodoo whammy me._

Bonnie frowned as she snapped out of her thoughts and waved goodbye to her dad _What do you mean_? How could her dad 'voodoo whammy' him if he wasn't a witch? _He is… or he was a witch. When I meet him he was even more powerful then your grams. Now it seems like all his magic is just… gone._ Bonnie was in shock as she tried to wrap her head around the fact that her father was a witch? _But every time I bring magic up he calls it crazy!_ Damon just sipped the bourbon he was drinking and shrugged. _Well lets not think about that when we have more important things to do! What do you think is going to happen at the ball tonight? _Bonnie scoffed as she went upstairs to get her dress, she had been working on it all day.

_Someone's going to try to kill someone and it's guaranteed that someone will die! _Bonnie had enough experience now to know that nothing ever went there way, she just hoped it wasn't someone she knew, wait that sounded wrong! _Seriously little witch? You've got to stay positive! _Bonnie rolled her eyes and smirked when she took her dress out but blocked the image from Damon's mind, she wanted to surprise everyone with it. _Where has thinking positive gotten us? Disappointed! _Now it was Damon's turn to roll his eyes as he listened to Bonnie. _I think I prefer you when your drunk! You so much fun then, but now your all… boring and moody!_ Bonnie giggled as she made her way out of her closet, normally she would be offended but he knows he's teasing her. _And you know what? I'm shocked Klaus didn't show up and kill me for trying to have a little fun! You do notice that anytime we try and do that he shows up to ruin it._

Bonnie then started her beauty treatment for the night, she wanted to look perfect because her dress was perfect. _I can't believe she's going to the ball with him. _Bonnie rolled her eyes as she _Um I can, at least she admits she loves him._ Was it weird that they could talk about his love for her best friend and not be weirded out by it? _That's all going to change soon, I have a plain. _That made Bonnie laugh, Damon with a plan? _Oh no, now you'll never get Elena! You should just hand her over to Stefan on a silver platter!_ Damon scoffed, clearly he was offended by that comment. _Hey, my plans do _not _fail… they were just awesome plans that were poorly executed._

Bonnie smirked as she turned her shower on. _Right, well I'm rooting for you!_ A pause. _Really?_ He had to ask because this was Bonnie, the girl who was the head of the Damon sucks fan club. _Yes, I think it's sweet that you act like a crushing school girl around her!_ Damon scoffed and tried to feel annoyed at the insult of him acting like a blushing school girl but he couldn't because it felt nice to have someone on his side, he just never thought that in a million years it's have been Bonnie. But then again every since this whole thing started they've been spending most of their time inside the others head so now they are really good friends… with even better benefits.

_I still can't believe Kol gave me my invitation…_ Damon grunted and remembered when Kol came there this morning, the bastard actually flirted with her. He grunted again when he remembered how Bonnie willing went along with it. It wasn't everyday that someone flirted with her, which is weird because like Elena and Caroline plenty of boys break their necks to look at her, so Bonnie had flirted with him too… until she found out he was an original. Damon had to resist the urge to go over there and pat her on the back to comfort her, that's just how disappointed she was. _Well I'm putting the connection up, I don't want you to see my dress!_ Damon rolled his eyes but he smiled, honestly Bonnie was so bubbly and perky that he didn't know how he could think of her as boring.

It was probably because before this month, they thought of each other as enemies so they had no reason to be nice to the other person. But now Damon could see that Bonnie was just a happy and loving 17 year old girl under all that raw power, and that meant he should stop thinking of her as unbreakable. She was so sweet and caring to all her friends and her warmth is what makes other people flock to her, now he understands why Stefan wants to be friends with Bonnie so badly even though he denies it. It's like being around Bonnie did your soul good and you'd forget your troubles. And if you had troubles then Bonnie went out of her way to help, like getting her dad to send Matt's football tape to all the top football colleges.

The damn Mutt just wouldn't stop grinning from ear to ear when Bonnie told him the good news, even when he called him Mutt he'd just brush it off with that annoying 'everything's coming up roses' grin and it made Damon want to punch him. And what made knowing Bonnie this well great was the fact that beneath all that sweetness and shyness was a hidden sex goddess. He briefly wondered if he could stay away from Bonnie _when_ he won Elena over, the girl did just about everything a guy could want. She didn't bitch about positions that weren't 'intimate' enough for her like some girls, she did just about everything he had suggested but she'd put her foot down when she wasn't comfortable with certain things, but the things she did do she did them well. What made it a little better was the fact that the girl was just as innocent when it comes to sex as a virgin.

Bonnie bragged that she used to have random hook up with guys before it was deemed 'unsafe' to step outside of your house without having to look over your shoulder, but Damon thinks it can't be that many because she gave him her first blow job last week. Bonnie had been blushing and shy and constantly looking to see if Damon was enjoying it, but she was so damn good at sucking his cock that he had to fish around to see if she told the truth about it. Before him she'd also had only done 4 sex positions in her life, he just shakes his head in shame because so few were born with inner sex goddesses and then to have her wasted on college _boys_ who don't know how to handle Bonnie saddens him greatly. Damon wondered if it was the spell that was making him think like this, was Bonnie good in bed? Hell yea, was Bonnie the best he ever had? Not by a long shot, he _has_ been around for 171 years but she does make top 20, but give or take a few years with him and all that might change. But besides the sex there was just something that made Damon gravitate towards her and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

He's in love with Elena, everyone including Elena knows it, so why and where are these sudden feelings about Bonnie coming from? That damn spell that Emily's done! It makes him feel like he's mentally cheating on Elena, he's sees Elena and he realizes just how much he truly loves her every time he sees her but then slowly but surely Bonnie begins to creep into his mind. Whenever he misses Elena he sees Bonnie and then he forgets all about Elena, or when his mind is conjuring up sexy fantasies of Elena and it literally takes five seconds before he finds himself getting off to fantasies of Bonnie. But what he doesn't like the most is that he's starting to care about her. Now don't get him wrong, he likes the fact their friends because being friends with Bonnie is like being treated like family, and he secretly likes that. But now he's starting to have feelings that are stronger then that and it has nothing to do with the, awesome, sex. The Bonnie he knows now is different from the Bonnie he knew last month and he's starting to like that.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

It took forever but she's ready, now she's just waiting on Caroline. She had decided to wear an elegant sapphire blue halter top prom dress, that had a low cut surplice neckline on the halter top with a colorful beaded halter strap that forms a T down the open back. The long skirt is fitted to the upper thigh and then flares out to a loose fitting bottom. It showed off the body she worked hard for but she had wanted something different, but it was so hard to find a dress that _didn't_ look like it was thrown into a pool of glitter. Bonnie glanced back at Caroline and mentally groaned. Caroline's lips were in a thin line and she had been staring hard at those earrings for five minutes. _Well she was bound to find out about me and Damon anyway, I wonder how she'll say it…_ "Bonnie are you having sex with Damon?" _She took the blunt approach, that means she expects me to put up a fight._ "Yes I am, please don't tell Elena." Caroline gasped and stood there in shock for a least a minute, she wasn't expecting Bonnie to flat out admit it like that.

"When-how-why?" Caroline looked like she was two steps away from hyperventilating. "It started at the beginning of this month, and you know how sex happens and I didn't know I needed a reason to have sex with him." Caroline took a deep breath and tried hard to relax. "Bonnie its just… well it's Damon, you know the guy that you hate!" Bonnie sighed and sat down on the bed, she waited until Caroline sat down next to her before she spoke again. She told Caroline everything. Now Caroline was sitting on her bed trying hard to process what she has just been told. "So Emily linked you two together and now you're like best friends with really good benefits?" Bonnie nodded. "Yup that about sums it up, but don't forget the whole 'sharing one mind' thing." And just like that Caroline deflated. "I feel bad for you, sharing a mind with him of all vampires…" Bonnie hummed. "I was terrified at first but now it's not so bad." Well this explains why those two suddenly went from trying to kill each other to actually joking and laughing with each other Caroline thought.

Caroline and Elena tried to remember when they might have made up but couldn't, it was obvious that something happened between the two of them that had them acting friendly so fast but they just couldn't figure it out. Now Caroline realizes it's because they've been bonking like rabbits all over the place. "Fine then, I won't tell Elena but you do realize this would hurt her if she found out." Bonnie frowned at that, yes she told Damon she was rooting for him and yes she knows that this would hurt Elena if she found out but… "She doesn't have the right to be 'hurt' by what we're doing until she has the guts to admit that she's in love with Damon."

Caroline blinked and looked at Bonnie closely, it was like Bonnie was mad at Elena over that. "It's almost like she's acting like-" Caroline winced. "Please don't say it-" Bonnie ignored her. "Katherine, she's acting exactly like Katherine!" Caroline frowned as she watched Bonnie pace the room. "I don't know what's worse, the fact that Katherine knowingly strung them both along or the fact that Elena's stringing them both without even noticing it."

Caroline stood up to face Bonnie. "Elena isn't doing that!" Caroline had to defend Elena because no one deserved to be on the same level as Katherine, and certainly not Elena who's the exact opposite of Katherine. "Did you know that Elena and Damon kissed twice? And both times she kissed back!" Caroline winced. Twice? She didn't know it was twice… "And then she gives Damon this look full of longing and love when they're alone, anyone with half a brain would realize that doing those things would get Damon's hopes up."Caroline bit her lip and sat down slowly. "But-but she's Elena." Not Katherine, she can't be. Bonnie walked over to Caroline and put her hand on her shoulder. "Lets go Carebear, we have a ball to go too." Caroline's lips twitched up before she nodded. "Well there's only one thing left to say now… is the sex with Damon good?"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"So how do you think this night will be ruined?" Bonnie asked as they walked into the mansion. Bonnie frowned when she realized how pretty the place was, they had damn food taste but she'd never tell them that… "Damon's going to ruin it of course." Both girls giggled and walked around arm in arm. "You promise not to let me fall?" Bonnie asked nervously, she was wearing five inch heels and while she could walk in them decent enough if shit hit the fan she'd have to take these bad boys off if she needed to make a run for it.

"Yes relax, I won't leave your side… so I can't believe you and Damon did-" Bonnie cut her off with a glare and a blush. "You promised not to ever speak of it again!" Caroline rolled her eyes as she took champagne for herself and Bonnie. "Oh don't be a baby Bonnie, besides I didn't know you were such a-" Bonnie cut her off again. "Caroline please, not in a room full of vampires… oh there's Elena!" Bonnie and Caroline walked over to the pretty brunette. "I've got the bracelet Lena." Bonnie said as she walked in front of the duo, she felt Caroline stiffen beside her as she noticed that Elena was talking to Damon and not Stefan. "You guys made it, for a minute I didn't think you'd come!"

Bonnie tossed a halfhearted glare at Caroline as she put the bracelet on Elena. "We would've been here sooner but Carebear couldn't decide how she wanted to do my hair." Caroline had did several hairstyles on her before she finally choose this elegant bun. "Well can you blame me? There was just so many ways to wear your hair with that dress!" Elena smirked. "Funny, you said the exact same thing with my dress."Caroline just scoffed and began to walk off.

"I'll be back in two shakes, I want another drink." Caroline began to walk off but ran into Klaus. "See you tomorrow Caroline!" Caroline turned back to her and gave her a 'that's not funny!' look. "What was that about?" Elena asked as she watched the two walk off. "Klaus liiiikes her!" Caroline's back stiffened and Klaus smirked which meant they heard her, she's gonna get it from Caroline later. "Bonnie how many glasses have had?" Bonnie pouted. "One." Elena raised an elegant eyebrow, for someone who's only had one glass she looked like she was another glass away from tipsy.

"Lets rephrase that, how many drinks have you heard before you came here?" Damon asked giving Bonnie a knowing look. "Like one or two… or four." Elena gave her a disapproving look and was about to dive into the dangers of alcohol when Bonnie tensed, it felt like someone was sneaking up behind her… "Bonnie there you are." Bonnie _almost_ relaxed when she felt Kol put his hand on her lower back, her witchy senses were tingling... wait did she really just think that? She's spending way too much time around Damon. "Kol." Bonnie said while she ignored Elena's 'wtf you know each other?' look and she also ignored the low growling sound that came from Damon.

"You look good enough to eat." If that was suppose to make her laugh it didn't it just made her swat his hand away and turn towards him. "Is there something you want Kol?" Bonnie had to remind herself to be polite because these vampires could murder the whole town in less then an hour. "A dance later tonight." Bonnie sighed, since the thing they let out of the coffin didn't want to kill Klaus the next best thing would be to go along with this peace treaty right?

"Ok." Kol smiled, he didn't even try to hide the fact that his eyes went right back to her hips, and walked off. "What the hell was that about?" Damon hissed out as Bonnie turned back around to face him. "Look around Damon, we are surrounded by very powerful vampires that can kill us all within the blink of an eye. I'm trying not to piss any of them off." Damon rolled his eyes like he didn't believe her. "That's so boring, how about we have some fun. Maybe we could steal a few family jewels."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but she failed to hide her smirk. "You can't be on your best behavior for one night can you?" He smirked and stepped closer, their lips were only a few inches apart. "Only if you make me." If the moment weren't interrupted then Bonnie was positive he would have kissed her, or she would have kissed him. "I'm going to talk to Esther now." And just like that whatever it was that was happening to them broke as Damon abruptly turned away from her to face Elena.

"No you're not." He moved to follow Elena and Bonnie felt as if she deflated a little bit as she watched them walk off, actually Elena walked off and Damon was left following her like a little puppy. "She led him away from you on purpose because she was jealous." She heard a slightly snooty British accent behind her just as her back tensed. "Rebekah." Bonnie said politely with a nod. "But why would Elena be jealous because you were flirting with Damon… unless she likes him." Now it seemed like Rebekah was talking to herself and Bonnie could see her putting together a complicated puzzle in her mind no doubt involving a way to get Elena back for literally stabbing her in the back.

"Oh and by the way, mother wants to speak with you." That's when Rebekah finally turned to face Bonnie, she offered her a genuinely polite smile before she walked off towards Matt. Bonnie sighed and made her way over to the stair case as she wondered what the woman wanted to talk about, she also wondered why in the hell Matt came here with Rebekah. "Bonnie where are you going?" Asked Damon from behind her, Bonnie just sighed. "Esther wants to talk to me." She told Damon as she made her way up the steps. "And you're going?" Bonnie nodded her head as she wondered why Damon was following her, shouldn't he be with his precious Elena? _Shit, she was thinking bitter thoughts again._ "Am I the only smart person here? How do you know this isn't a trap!"

Bonnie frowned as she turned around. "Why are you acting like I can't defend myself. I'm not defenseless Damon, I can take care of myself!" Damon rolled his eyes and glared at her. "What does that have to do with me being worried about your safety?" Bonnie was shocked because she doesn't really remember the last time someone was 'concerned about her safety' using this silence he pulled Bonnie to him and they walked up the steps towards Esther's room.

"Just let me do the talking ok." Damon raised an eyebrow. "Afraid I'm going to ruin this Judgy?" Bonnie smirked up at him, even in her heels she wasn't as tall as him. "Yes I am." She opened the door and walked in, Esther was there burning a sage root. "Bonnie thank you for coming." Bonnie smiled her way through Esther's apology for handing it to Bonnie and her mother last night and half heartedly accepted it. "I need a your help." _Of course she does, everyone needs my help. Oh no, bitter thoughts go away!_

"I am planning a spell that well link my children together as one but I am not strong enough to do this spell so I will need to draw from your power if you will let me." Bonnie nibbled on her lips as she thought this over, she would need more information then just that. "Why would you want to do that. If one of them dies then wouldn't the others die as well?" Esther turned towards her with a grim smile. "Exactly." Bonnie frowned and Esther held out her hand, waiting patiently for Bonnie to take it. When she finally did she felt the power between them began to flow and merge as one and her intentions became clear, she wanted to kill her children once and for all.

"Ok." And just like that Bonnie was ripped apart from Esther, Bonnie and Esther gasped as her head began to spin for a few seconds, being ripped apart from a connection like that was shocking and she needed the room to stop spinning. "Are you kidding me Bonnie!" Bonnie rolled her eyes, of course it was Damon. "It's a witch thing you wouldn't understand it!" Damon looked pissed until he noticed Bonnie looked ready to barf. "Oh, guess I shouldn't have done that huh?" Bonnie glared at him while clutching her stomach. "Ya think."

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Damon asked more softly as his grip on her shoulders softened. "Trust me." Bonnie said softly as she looked him in the eye, Damon just nodded and let Bonnie go. Bonnie walked over to Esther and ignored the amused look on Finn's face as she gave took off her bracelet. "We can use this." Esther nodded and watched Bonnie as she closed her hands around the bracelet and closed her eyes, this was the same thing she did with she did with Luka. She was channeling her power into her diamond bracelet and it had to be enough for Esther to use.

"That is enough, I do not want to tire you." Bonnie had to slowly stop channeling her powers now, any subtle movement or pulling out to quickly would case the power to come back to Bonnie with enough force to knock her out. "Here you are Esther." Esther smiled and took the bracelet once she touched it she frowned and looked at Bonnie long and hard. "Amazing, you channeled more then enough power into this bracelet and yet you don't seem tired at all. You are truly destined for greatness Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie blushed a pretty pink and smiled at the complement.

"I will return this to you tomorrow but now you must leave before my privacy spell runs out." Bonnie nodded her head as she walked out of the door, she and Finn nodded to each other while Damon completely ignored Finn and they walked down stairs. Damon was just staring at Bonnie intently after listening to Esther, was Bonnie really that powerful? All he could see was Bonnie, the maturest one of her trio of friends yet she's somehow still immature enough for him to roll his eyes and think 'teenagers' at times. How the barely 5'1" squirt was destined for greatness he'd never know but surprisingly he hopes he's around to find out.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Don't look now but I think Elena's staring at us!" Bonnie whispered to Damon, even thought there wasn't a need too, and he very discreetly glanced to were Elena was dancing with Stefan. She was bluntly staring at them with a brooding forehead that rivaled Stefan's as he stared at her staring at them. "I think she's jealous." Damon whispered in her ear, Bonnie smirked because Elena had every right to be, ok so maybe she didn't but still. Damon and Elena were talking after Elijah's speech and Bonnie interrupted and asked, while flirting with, Damon to dance with her. The look of shock on Elena's face was priceless.

As the song ended Elena was making a b-line towards them and Bonnie began to walk away from him. "You can thank me later!" That's when Damon smiled, a true genuine smile and began to meet Elena halfway. But less then ten minutes later Bonnie took a wild guess that Elena somehow hurt Damon's feelings. Everyone began to gasp and whisper as Damon stood up from Kol's body, he looked at Stefan and then Elena and he looked like he finally realized that he may have went too far by killing Kol. Then he looked at her and she could see all the pain he was in.

Esther and the other originals began to usher everyone inside while Bonnie began to follow Damon. "Damon!" She called out but he didn't stop she briefly turned back to see Matt on the balcony nursing his right hand and Elena staring at her in confusion as she continued to follow Damon. "Damon wait a minute." Damon turned around and speed up to her with his 'game face' on. "What the hell do you want Judgy." Bonnie just rolled her eyes. "Don't you dare take your anger out on me or else I'll kick your ass, just tell me what happened." Damon paused and looked her up and down before he just snarled at her and walked off

"Nothing happened." Bonnie rolled her eyes and began to follow him. "How many times do I have to say that it's pointless lying to a witch?" Damon growled again and slammed her into the nearest car, Bonnie gasped and winced in pain. "Why the fuck do you care Judgy? Do you want to rub it in my face in laugh? Do you want to start judging me?" Bonnie took a deep breath, Damon was trying to get a rise out of her. He wanted her to attack him so he could attack her in return and then he could take his anger out and get back at Elena by attack her, he planned on killing two birds with one stone.

But Bonnie wasn't going to let that happen. She gently took a hold of his face and stared into his hate filled bloodshot eyes. "Earlier you said that you were worried about me, well right now I'm worried about you Damon." Damon tried hard to find any hate or fear or any negative emotion within Bonnie's eyes but all he saw was her deep and genuine worry and how she was truly concerned for his well being, so when he couldn't anything negative within her he just snarled as his hands reached for her neck slowly. He wanted to enjoy the look of horror on her face when she realized he was going to snap her neck. It never came. Bonnie knew what he was going to do but instead of screaming in horror she just relaxed completely and looked into his eyes, there still wasn't any trace of fear and horror. "I'm going to snap your neck." Maybe he gave Bonnie to much credit and he just needed to elaborate a little, he even tightened his grip on her neck. "Ok."

Damon froze as he stared at Bonnie as if she had grown to heads, why wasn't she doing what he wanted her too? She pulled his face closer until there foreheads were touching. "Let me help you damon, please?" And just like that Damon stopped completely, Bonnie never stopped rubbing her thumbs over his cheeks affectionately, she never stopped looking into his eyes, never once showed fear or angry. His fangs retracted and the blood left his eyes as he took a deep breath, his hands were no longer on her neck but pulling her closer by the waist. The block that separated them broke and he honestly thought that she would end up overwhelmed by his strong feelings like she was last time but she wasn't. Instead she kissed his lips softly and that electrical feeling flowed through them, the one that felt like a gentle caress. He pulled her even closer as he devoured her lips slowly but passionately. "Lets go back to your place." Bonnie whispered out as she looked at him with lust in her eyes, and there was another emotion he would have identified as love if he didn't know Bonnie as well as he did.

Damon rushed them towards his car with his vampire speed and drove home faster then he every had in his entire life.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Bonnie mewled in pleasure as Damon began to ravish her neck he sucked and kissed her pulse point so gently it felt like he was barely doing anything but god it was driving her crazy. Bonnie moaned again as she began to work off his shirt and her hands slip down his chest and she experimentally gives his nipples a pinch and she's pleasantly surprised when he moans in pleasure. She only thought that women were turned on by nipple play, Damon just chuckled. He slowly unzipped her dress as he left a trail of burning kisses from her neck to her breast, they were perfect. Were they huge? No, but they were perfectly round, they jiggled when he banged her hard enough and there was more then for him to grab so they were perfect for him.

Bonnie's back arched as he gave her nipples a pinch, she never realized how sensitive they were until now. He ripped her panties off and she groaned in annoyance. "I'm running out of underwear Damon." Damon chuckled and kissed her temple as he kicked his pants off, he noticed he's been doing that a lot since he and Bonnie became 'friends.' "I'll get you new ones!" His hands rested on her hips and his cock poised at her entrance. She felt his cockhead gently and slowly rubbing back and forth over her soaked entrance. Bonnie rose on her arms and pulled him towards her when he slipped forward, the head of his dick massaging her now ultra-sensitive clit. White light flashed behind her eyes as she involuntarily humped his shaft, each bump of her clit against his heated flesh causing stars to burst in front of eyes now opened in shock.

Suddenly, he moved back, Bonnie huffed and moved to sit up when she felt his tongue lave her full lips, licking up every drop of her desire. Damon flattened his tongue and roughly licked her from front to back, lapping at the petals of her sex. She jumped in shock as he changed the shape of his tongue, now using it like a finger to slip between her lips to gather the dew within. This was something new for Bonnie, no man had ever went down on her before and this felt great. Sliding it back and forth between her folds, he moaned, exhaling warm air over her thighs. She threw back her head and opened her legs to allow him more access, pushing back, sliding herself against his long, probing tongue.

Bonnie moaned loudly as she gripped his silky black hair. "Its so good." He circled her opening, and then dipped inside, the raspiness of his tongue massaging her sensitive entrance. Her thighs became wrapped around his head as she began to grind into his mouth, She moaned. She was losing her breath, it felt so good. "Oh god…yes…yes..yes…" She pressed Damon's head down, practically suffocating him but Damon didn't seem to notice as he ate her out. Bonnie lifted her hips off the bed, grinding her pussy in his face. Her thighs were flexing and trembling with pleasure. She was so close to coming that she could see stars starting to form at the edge of her vision. Suddenly he flipped onto his back, sliding under her pelvis and grabbing her around her open thighs like reins.

Bonnie paused, not really sure what to do until Damon pulled her to his mouth, grinding her cunt against his lips and chin. She started whimpering, then she began to grind on him hard and fast until she was moaning loudly, "Uhhhh, ooooh, yesss! Mmmm, yesss," She hissed, "Lick me just like that!" His arms tightened around her thighs in response as she ground herself into his open mouth, his tongue flickering around her most sensitive areas like a licking candle flame. Before Bonnie could take another breath, her orgasm slammed against her like a brick wall. Pleasure rippled down her spine and up her thighs, concentrating on the hungry wet flesh being ruthlessly licked between her legs. Bonnie arched her back and let out a loud scream He slipped from beneath her legs and without his support, she fell on her back gasping for air. Damon felt himself harden even more, if that was even possible, at the sight of Bonnie sprawled out with lust filled eyes and her naked body. It was enough to make him lose it. "Damon-"

Bonnie never got the chance to finish as Damon rammed his hard cock deep inside her, he wasn't moving but Bonnie thought she was going to come again from that alone. He pulled his cock back slowly and held his cockhead in her slit. His right arm around her back. Bonnie's eyes were closed and her mouth was open, as if in a silent scream of pleasure – unable to register the intensity of the feelings from deep in her. He pulled his cock out and rubbed it gently over her pussy. "You have no idea what you do to me Bonnie." He pushed his cock back into her slit and slowly just moved it in and out, Bonnie pulled him down towards her and he began to rock his hips. "Do you know how wet you are, Bonnie?" He chuckled softly in her air, this was the sweetest she's ever heard him sound. He pushed his cock deeper in side her and pulled it out to the tip. "Damon please!" Bonnie moaned out, why did he get off on teasing her?

"How badly do you want it?" He slammed his cock deep into her and held it there again. "UHH!" Was all Bonnie could manage to say as her mind tried to fought through the pleasure she felt. Damon grinned as he hooked an arm under each of her knees, holding her legs wider apart and pushing as far towards her shoulders as he could. He pulled back and slammed into her again – penetrating her pussy even deeper. "I'll take that as my answer." Bonnie moaned as she began to writher and squirm while he continued to ram his cock into her faster and faster, Bonnie pulled him closer to her and panted in his ear. With a growl he began to thrust harder inside her, Bonnie cried out and looked her ankles around his waist. Damon thrust his hard cock deep inside her as he began to go harder and faster then humanly possible. All Bonnie could do was scream in pleasure. As he thrust into her again and again.

"Bonnie…" he whispered as he pounded into her pussy over and over again, thrusting harder and harder. "Your so tight..." He groaned as he thrust into her. "Mmmmmmmm." Bonnie moaned, her entire body vibrating at the power of his thrusts. "Damon I-I'm gonna- ohhhhh I'm gonna come!" His hand reached down between them and began to rub her clit. "Do you want me to bite you" Bonnie was on the edge of going out of her mind with pleasure, all she could do was nod as he pounded her. Damon then bit into his left wrist and hand it to her, Bonnie's eyes flickered between him and his bleeding wrist. "Trust me." Bonnie looked into his eyes at the use of her own words and slowly pulled his wrist to her mouth. She was expecting to taste nothing but coppery, because that's what blood taste like, but she wasn't expecting taste vanilla and cinnamon. "Almost there, Bonnie..." he whispered, thrusting deeper and deeper into her. Then he bit into her neck. Bonnie felt the waves of orgasm crashing around her and she started to cum...hard... –twisting, jerking and shuddering uncontrollably.

The pleasure was indescribable, it made her toes curl up and she let out a scream of pleasure. She did however began to panic when she was engulfed in a white light, but she freaked out when everything went pitch black. "Damon?" Bonnie cried out as she looked around in the darkness, that's when a strange light began to emit from her. Perplexed, Bonnie looked down at her now glowing body in a pretty dress. It was a white lace swing style dress but it was so short, it was barely long enough to cover her ass, with white pumps. If Bonnie knew where in the hell she was she would have stopped to admire her cute outfit. Bonnie hesitantly took a step forward and was shocked when the darkness began to clear up in front of her.

Slowly something began to into view. It was at least to stories tall and in the shape of a circle? She walked closer to it and it looked to be made out of black stone, she thought it was onyx until she noticed the eerie dark purple glow around. Bonnie shook her head and took a step back, she was about to turn around and get away from it as quickly as possible until she heard a noise. It sounding like something was clinking together, chains maybe? Bonnie took a deep breath and turned around. More darkness began to clear up and she noticed someone was chained to the front of it, Bonnie's breathe caught in her throat as the person chained to the stone came into view. The person lifted their head and ice blue eyes clashed with mossy green. "Damon."

**Dun Dun Duuuuun!**

**Well firstly here's the link to the dress Bonnie's wearing, isn't it just effing gorgeous? **http:/us(.a)sos(.)com/Rare-Rare-60s-Style-Lace-Swing-Mini-Dress/vr0pe/?iid=1469683&cid=2623&sh=0&pge=1&pgesize=20&sort=-1&clr=Cream&r=2&mporgp=

**Here is Bonnie's ball gown!**

http:/www(.)promgirl(.)com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD585377

**You know the drill people just remove the parentheses and then google it… or yahoo it… or bing it, whatever search engine you use! Secondly wasn't expecting that ending where you? Don't worry its not going to be another month or two before I update this, I'm already working on the next chapter! Chapter song is glad you came by the wanted.**

**I'd also like to say that this story would have been out a lot faster if I didn't just buy all three hunger game books, I was eating, sleeping, and breathing those books for like a week and I didn't even bother with my stories, then of course I had to read fanfiction for them, then of course I've been typing a story about my OC which I'm like 95% sure won't be published. Oh and team Keeta all the way, and Finnick is forever alive in my mind *cries hard* I'm still not over his death, why did he have to die? No one really knows the answer to this question!**


End file.
